Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an “MFP”), a printer and the like. The image forming apparatus is provided with a fixing apparatus. The fixing apparatus comprises an endless belt (fixing belt) which heats and fuses toner images, a roller (press roller) facing the belt, and a nip pad which faces the press roller across the belt and pressurizes the fixing belt together with the press roller. The fixing belt has a heat-generation function. A nip section is formed by contacting the fixing belt with the press roller. An image receiving medium (hereinafter referred to as “sheet”) on which there is a toner image passes through the nip section, and thus the toner image is fixed on the sheet.
The nip pad contacts the fixing belt. Thus, the nip pad and the fixing belt are abraded due to friction. In order to reduce the abrasion, a sheet-like friction reducing member is arranged between the nip pad and the fixing belt.
Further, there is an area sheets pass through and an area no sheet passes through in the fixing belt according to the sheet size. Hereinafter, the area the sheets pass through is referred to as “paper-passing area” and the area no sheet passes through is referred to as “non-paper passing area”. Further, a sheet having a width of A4 R-sized sheet or a sheet having a width smaller than the width of A4 R-sized sheet is defined as a small-sized sheet.
In a case in which the small-sized sheets are continuously passed, the heat generated in the paper-passing area of the fixing belt is taken by the sheet at the time of fixing an image. If heat-generation operation is continued to balance the paper-passing area where the heat is taken away, the temperature rises excessively in the non-paper passing area where the heat is not taken away. Thus, it is required to carry out a heat equalization operation of which the heat in the non-paper passing area is moved to the paper-passing area. However, the friction reducing member between the nip pad and the fixing belt on the sheet will hinder the heat equalization of the fixing belt.